Network service providers enable data communication services using networks having different network topologies. An any-to-any network topology (also known as a mesh network topology) is a network architecture in which each node has a connection to all other nodes. A hub-and-spoke network topology (also known as a star network topology) is a network architecture in which a central hub makes and breaks connections between different nodes, each on a separate spoke. In some network implementations, the any-to-any topology is often used to communicate synchronous or isochronous information such as voice over IP (VOIP) communications or other real-time information that is timing critical for purposes of quality, while the hub-and-spoke topology is often used to communicate information that is less timing critical such as data.
A multi-protocol label switching (MPLS) network is an example network that can be implemented using an any-to-any topology or a hub-and-spoke topology. Data is communicated using these network topologies based on route advertisements flooded into the network by different nodes using route target (RT) values. A node's ability to receive a route advertisement depends on whether its assigned import RT value matches the RT value of the route advertisement. MPLS networks are often used to establish virtual private network (VPN) connections. To establish a VPN using an any-to-any mesh network, the same RT value is assigned to every node in that particular VPN. In this manner, when a node publishes a route advertisement, all other nodes can receive the route advertisement. To establish a VPN using a hub-and-spoke network, each hub node is provided an export RT value and a different import RT value, while each spoke node is provided an import RT value equal to the export RT value of the hub nodes and an export RT value equal to the import RT value of the hub nodes. In this manner, when a spoke node publishes a route advertisement, only hub nodes can receive it for use in managing connections between different spoke nodes.
In known systems, if a particular party desires to use both an any-to-any mesh network topology for some data and a hub-and-spoke network topology for other data, two separate VPNs must be created. In such an instance, a first VPN is formed using an any-to-any mesh network topology, and a second VPN is formed using a hub-and-spoke network.